


inertia

by flowersforgraves



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Khiaz and Kujen share Jedao.
Relationships: Shuos Khiaz/Nirai Kujen/Shuos Jedao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	inertia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handschuhmaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/gifts).



Kujen's hand runs down Jedao's side, fingers brushing lightly over the skin to make Jedao shiver. Jedao is shaking, but he can't tell if that's from physical tension or emotional tension. He’s hyper-aware of every single part of his body, from his ears to his fingertips to his tailbone.

Khiaz smiles at him across the table. “Report.”

Jedao swallows, his throat dry. “Y-yes, Shuos-zho.” He fumbles with the lowball glass in front of him, filled with two fingers of the whiskey Khiaz knows he likes. Kujen is a hell of a distraction, kneeling between Jedao’s legs with his mouth warm over Jedao’s thighs and groin, but he’s got to focus.

She’s still smiling when he drains the glass, and says, “Are you having trouble, Jedao? Is Kujen giving you trouble?”

Jedao bites his lip. Kujen is hot, and much more Jedao’s type than Khiaz herself. And it’s been a long fucking time since Jedao’s been with someone he’s really, truly attracted to. And the fucking Nirai heptarch is on his knees in front of Jedao, and that’s a fucking power trip if there ever was one. (Never mind that Jedao knows exactly who’s in control here, and it’s sure as fuck not him.) “I’m fine, Shuos-zho,” he says, but his voice shakes obviously enough to contradict the statement.

“I don’t think you are,” she says, and Jedao wants to die of embarrassment, because she and Kujen are doing this on purpose, of course they are, and Jedao is playing along perfectly even without a script. The worst thing about it is that she’s right, and Jedao has become incredibly fucking predictable. He’s distracted, and Kujen’s doing the distracting. “Why don’t you take off your pants, hm?”

Khiaz is a beautiful woman in her own right, but Jedao’s attraction to women has soured over the months he’s spent in her bed. She does things that she likes, and Jedao doesn’t like, and sometimes she does things that she doesn’t particularly like simply because Jedao doesn’t like them. He resents it -- he probably shouldn’t; she’s his heptarch and there’s nothing he should refuse her -- but he complies anyway, because she’s giving him the access to Kel military resources he needs, giving him the opportunity to throw himself recklessly into battle, giving him things that make his heart sing.

Apparently he’s too slow, because Kujen is undressing him faster than he can force his hands to move. “Nirai-zho,” he says, breathless, and Kujen covers his mouth with a kiss.

While Kujen kisses the breath out of his lungs, Jedao can faintly hear Khiaz moving her chair out of the way, then doing the same with the table. He wants to look at what she’s doing, but Kujen is a damned good kisser, and Jedao can feel Kujen’s cock stiffening against his thigh. His own dick is responsive, and despite how much he hates falling into this trap that Khiaz and Kujen obviously planned, he can’t help leaning into Kujen’s lips.

Kujen breathes a laugh at Jedao’s failed resistance, moving a hand down to stroke Jedao’s cock. With his vision still obscured, Jedao doesn’t see Khiaz coming up behind him. Her hands tangle in his hair, pulling his head back. He lets it happen, because there’s really no point in resistance.

Kujen trails fingers down Jedao's sides again, this time accompanying the teasing with a knee pushing Jedao's legs further apart. He doesn't see what Kujen does next, because Khiaz is leaning over him, her hair falling in his face and calling his attention.

She kisses him, and this is familiar in a way that makes Jedao's skin crawl. The position is novel -- they're usually facing the same direction when she kisses him -- but the motions and the noises and the sensation is all too recognizable. The only other thing that feels different is Kujen's presence, hands gripping Jedao's thighs while he's presumably watching the show Khiaz is giving him.

Jedao gasps into Khiaz's mouth with surprise and arousal. Kujen’s mouth envelops his cock in warm, wet heat, and Jedao whines. Khiaz laughs, low in her throat, and Jedao nearly chokes on the air she’s blowing into his lungs. Despite his determination to stay calm and still, Kujen’s mouth feels so fucking good, and Jedao’s hands rise from his sides. Thankfully he’s able to stop himself before he goes straight for Kujen’s hair, but it’s damn close, and Khiaz and Kujen both are laughing now, at his hands opening and closing in midair.

Kujen pulls back, and Jedao whimpers at the loss of contact. Kujen blows gently on Jedao's dick, the cool air on his spit-slick cock sending shivers up Jedao's spine. Kujen bites Jedao's inner thigh gently, and murmurs, "Is something wrong?" in the kind of tone that tells Jedao that he knows exactly what he's doing, and is enjoying making Jedao squirm.

He tries to take a breath to steady himself, but Khiaz continues to kiss him. As he opens his jaw to answer Kujen, she pushes her tongue into his mouth, and he abandons thoughts of replying in favor of just trying to breathe. His body is completely at Khiaz and Kujen's mercy, Khiaz controlling his breath and Kujen controlling his cock.

Jedao is grateful, suddenly, that Khiaz is the one kissing him. As much as Kujen is using his teeth -- scraping up and down Jedao's cock, biting his thighs, sucking Jedao's foreskin -- he knows Khiaz would be much, much crueler in her application of force. Instead, she kisses him, her teeth instead digging into his lips and tongue, forcing blood down his throat as the cuts she makes drain back down the back of his throat. It's not the first time she's made him bleed from kisses, and he's sure it won't be the last. He doesn't mind the taste of his own blood so much anymore; in fact, he also finds it relieving in some ways to know that he'll still have marks when all is said and done. Pain after the fact is helpful, reminds him that he hasn't been hallucinating it or somehow deceiving himself.

Kujen is talented with his mouth, and when his well-manicured nails dig into Jedao's hips, forcing Jedao to involuntarily buck upward, Khiaz takes her turn to have mercy. "Kujen, dear, if you don't mind forcing him to stay still while I've got my tongue down his throat?"

Jedao doesn't cough, doesn't try to sit up, doesn't try to tip his head back forward despite the crick in his neck, despite the discomfort that's broadly included in this position. If he does, Khiaz will only drag him back, and much more uncomfortably. Despite himself, he likes being manhandled, and it's incredibly fucking arousing to hear Khiaz and Kujen talk about him like he's not there. He doesn't want to like it, doesn't want to be turned on, doesn't want Khiaz touching him anymore and doesn't want Kujen deepthroating him, but -- it has to happen, and he might as well make the best of it. "I'm sorry, Shuos-zho," he gasps, even as Khiaz' mouth comes back down to cover his.

Kujen laughs again, and Jedao can feel the vibrations of his vocal cords as Kujen moves up and down on his dick. Kujen takes Jedao deep, and Jedao is so turned on he wants to roll his hips, wants to take control and grab Kujen's hair, fuck into Kujen's mouth.

That's not what he's here for. He realizes, now, that this is an alliance being struck between Khiaz and Kujen. He is the consummation, the sharing, that's going to seal whatever political deal they've made. Khiaz has Jedao at her disposal, and Kujen's price must have been getting a turn.

Jedao suddenly feels tears well up in his eyes, throat tight and vision blurring even further. He doesn't want to cry, especially not now, not now when Khiaz will inevitably lick the tears off his face and scrape her teeth over his skin, a subtle threat that she can rip him to pieces in a moment, military strategy be damned. Jedao is a declawed kitten, to her. He thinks about the time she had said something about his power being fleeting while her power is lasting; there's always going to be another general, but there's only one Shuos Heptarch. He's disposable, and if he refuses her anything he is replaceable.

Kujen takes Jedao's cock deeper and deeper, until his lips slide right up to the base of Jedao's cock and one hand moves from Jedao's hip to caress his balls. Kujen fondles him, rubbing with his thumb and squeezing in turn.

Jedao can't stop the breathy sighs that escape his mouth or the little twitches in his legs in reaction. Khiaz continues to kiss him, sharp bites on his lips and tongue and licking the blood from his mouth. Her teeth are stained ever-so-slightly red, from his blood, and Jedao wonders if she does this because she craves salt or because she wants him to know fully just how under her control he is.

She trails one sharp fingernail over his throat, over the carotid artery. He does his best not to flinch, but Jedao is still a military officer who is exposing his throat to someone he doesn't trust. "Shuos-zho," he whispers, but she ignores him, leaning down to bite gently at his throat.

Jedao is shaking with the effort of staying still. With Kujen's clever fingers and tongue working his cock, and Khiaz' teeth so close to tearing out his throat, he doesn't dare move. "Please," he whimpers, and even he doesn't know what he's asking for.

Khiaz finally, finally pulls back. She is wearing a Kel-style jacket now that she hadn't had on when they'd started this "meeting," and Jedao simultaneously laughs and sobs at how predictable his sexual preferences are. He has enough self-hatred already surrounding his desire for Kel, and Khiaz taking advantage of it is painful as much as it is arousing.

"Go on," Khiaz says, and Jedao doesn't know whether she's talking to him or Kujen. But Kujen starts moving more quickly, stroking Jedao's cock with pressure from his lips and tongue. He pulls off, licks the tip of Jedao's dick and then hooks Jedao's legs behind his head.

"Fuck," Jedao gasps, and now that Khiaz' mouth isn't smothering the noises he's making, he realizes just how desperate he's been sounding all this time. "Fuck, please," and Kujen doesn't reply except by slowing down, taking Jedao to the base then pulling his mouth almost all the way off. "Please!"

Kujen looks up at him, and then removes his mouth from Jedao's cock and says, "Come."

Jedao does. He doesn't even know when he got to the edge, but all he knows is that when Kujen tells him to come, he does, and it's one of the strongest orgasms he's had in a while. His back arches, knees going a little weak, and his vision blurs from more tears. He doesn't want to cry, so he brings one shaking hand up to wipe at his eyes, hoping against hope Khiaz doesn't want to take care of that herself.

She allows him the small dignity of pretending he's not overwhelmed, despite the fact that he's just come all over his uniform. "Clean yourself up, Jedao," Kujen says kindly. It's not actually a kindness, and all three of them know it, but Jedao's going to take what he can get. He reaches for a handkerchief to wipe down his shirt, but Kujen clicks his tongue disapprovingly. "With your mouth, Jedao," he reprimands. "Lick your semen off your shirt. I want to see you face down with your ass in the air."

Jedao's face burns with shame, but he unbuttons his shirt slowly. He puts it down on the floor, and slides off the chair to kneel in front of it.

Khiaz takes the chair she'd moved out of the way, and pulls it back up to the table. "Now, Kujen, what is it that you can do for me?"


End file.
